The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and in particular to electrical connectors that are mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) within an electronic device. A wide variety of electronic devices are available for consumers today. Many of these devices have connectors that that facilitate communication with and/or charging of a corresponding device. These connectors often interface with other connectors through cables that are used to connect devices to one another. Sometimes, connectors are used without a cable to directly connect the device to another device, such as in a docking station or a sound system.
As an example, receptacle connectors are sometimes positioned on one or more of the surfaces of an electronic device and are mounted to a printed circuit board within the device. As smart-phones, media players, charging stations and other electronic devices become more indispensable to their operators, the reduction of charging time becomes increasingly important. As many of these devices are charged through the receptacle connectors, this may require the receptacle connectors to be able to handle increased electrical current.
Thus, new connectors may require new features and/or changes to commonly used connectors to be able to meet the higher electrical current capacity required by electronic devices.